


Andy Hurley Imagine

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My collection of Imagines about the drummer Andy Hurley.They can be founded on my wattpad and tumblr
Relationships: Andy Hurley/You





	Andy Hurley Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, some maybe have some typos, so please tell me if you see some typos

"Love I need help with something."  
"Something happened?"  
"No, I just need help to bleach my hair and dye it, I can't see everything, and if I do it alone probably I will end up messing up with my hair"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I want dye"  
"Is it better to get your hair done for a hairdresser??  
"Please, I want to dye my hair right now  
"Okay, but don't blame me if your hair falls out."  
"Why you're so mean"  
"Just saying"  
"Fine, I promise not to blame you, if something happens to my hair."  
"I started preparing everything to start bleaching my hair, I put the mixture on the front and Andy put it on the back."  
"What color do you want? "Andy asked.  
"I don't know, maybe a tone we can put the pink, but I don't want to make it too white"  
"I'm still afraid it will go wrong."  
"I love your optimistic opinion"  
"So, what do you want to do while we wait?"  
"A movie maybe?"  
"Good idea, just try not to ruin the couch with the bleach"

We both talked for a while until I decided to wash my hair to remove all the product. As soon as I got out of the bath, I put on the same old shirt.  
"Are you going to dye your hair wet?"  
"Yes, I will, but just a little bit not much then I have to dry and then apply it again to dry hair. "  
"Heavens, I hope you don't end up bald. "  
"How much confidence you have in me. I've done this before"

After a lot of work to get the dye off my body, I got out of the shower and went to get ready and ask Andy to take a picture.

"Love can you take a picture and I want to post"  
"Sure, do you want me to take a photo from the front or behind?"  
"Behind you can see the hair better."  
"Thank you for helping me with my hair today, I probably wouldn't have been able to leave it like this if I had done it myself. "  
"You're welcome. I'm still surprised that nothing happened."  
"Love my hair is strong, I've done a lot of shit on it. Now just moisturize, but I will do it tomorrow, can we do yours too?"  
"As long as I don't end up with pink hair, I don't think it would suit me"  
"Don't worry, you won't "I said laughing


End file.
